disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Constantine
Constantine, a.k.a. Number One, is the main antagonist of Disney's 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted, sequel to the 2011 film. He is the world's "Number One" criminal and a doppelgänger of Kermit the Frog, performed by Matt Vogel. Along with his minion Dominic (a.k.a. "Number Two"), he sets out to steal an enormous diamond in the 2014 Muppet sequel. However, mayhem ensues when he gets entangled with the Muppet troupe on their European tour. He is almost identical to Kermit aside from a few details. His pupils are shaped like Kermit's but are slanted in toward each other at a sharper angle. Kermit's signature 11-point collar is duplicated, but Constantine's is notably shorter. The most distinguishable difference is a black mole on Constantine's face that he has covered up. Kermit is seen with it while detained in a Russian prison, having been mistaken for Constantine. Background When asked whether he would be playing both the role of himself and Constantine, Kermit replied in the negative (although he did imply that nepotism was involved in casting): :No. We talked about putting me in makeup and having me play both roles, but we decided Constantine needed to be a guy who could do a Russian accent. And, you know, I'm a pretty accomplished actor and all, but besides the Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island films, I've only really ever played myself. The great thing is, I have like 3,000 relatives back in the swamp, so it was quite easy to find a frog who could play Constantine. ''Muppets Most Wanted'' Constantine is the main antagonist of the film. He plans to steal the Crown Jewels of England with help from his #2, Dominic Badguy. In the film, Constantine is trapped in a prison cell in Russia. However, he is somehow able to break free with pre-planned explosives and uses his martial arts to his expertise to escape. Then, as a wandering, shadowy figure, he puts a fake mole on Kermit the Frog's cheek by slapping it on the exact spot his would be, framing Kermit and putting him behind bars. Constantine, on the other hand, brought green makeup to cover up his mole so no one would suspect him, and make the Muppets (except Animal) believe he is Kermit. Muppet*Vision 3D In March 2014, new segments featuring Constantine were placed in the attraction's pre-show film to promote Muppets Most Wanted. Gallery Trivia *Constantine is the second main antagonist of a Muppet movie to be a puppet instead of a human, if one counts Miss Piggy's portrayal of the Wicked Witch of the West in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. In terms of the theatrical Muppet movies, he is the very first puppet villain. Beforehand, there were only humans who come and go. *His collar resembles Young Kermit's from Kermit's Swamp Years. Sources nl:Constantine pt-br:Constantine Category:Males Category:Frogs Category:Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Russian characters Category:Thieves Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Constatine Category:Muppets Most Wanted characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters